At least we have one thing in common
by Neko-Misora229
Summary: Arthur and Francis are rivals who don't even know each other. What will happen when  Arthur has to tutor his french rival?  yeah, I know. I suck at summaries. rating may go up later
1. Prologe

Gakuen Hetalia, an academy for those of the elite. A prestigious school, who will take anyone who's willing to pay. At the top (intelligence wise that is) was Arthur Kirkland, a young British male, who was mainly known for his eyebrows (which looked more like caterpillars balancing on his face) and brilliant emerald green eyes.

However, at the top, (popularity wise) was Francis Bonnefoy, a Frenchmen who will hit on anyone, female or male. The two were complete opposites; and both knew of the other for the wrong reasons. Because of their misconceptions, they stayed as far away from each other as possible. They may not have known each other, but they were rivals.

So when Arthur was told to tutor Francis he was not amused.

"I will not teach this bloody frog!"

"Please Mr. Kirkland, calm down and see this from our view. If Monsieur Bonnefoy were to graduate with the grades he has now, well, it would tarnish our reputation. It'll just be to the point that his grades are satisfactory," Arthur swore colourfully, something that amazed Francis, as he thought of Arthur as the gentleman he always acted as.

"Am I that much of a hassle to you?" he asked, relishing in the rage it sent Arthur in.

"Of course you bastard! I'm not disrupting my schedule just because you're a lazy student that chooses to sleep around with every person you see instead of studying!" Francis ignored the last comment, even though it did hurt him slightly, He didn't sleep around with _everyone_ he saw.

"Mr. Kirkland you really don't have a choice. You'll spend two hours each day tutoring Bonnefoy." Arthur stormed out the room and straight for his small student apartment. Lessons may still be taking place but he didn't care. He would just skip.

And so started the numerous months which both thought would be long, torturous and boring beyond all doubt.


	2. Chapter 1

Francis stood outside the door to Arthur's apartment. He didn't know how long he was standing there but he knew it was more than 5 minutes. He knocked on the wood once again, deciding that it would be his last attempt to talk to his 'tutor' that day.  
>"What do you want frog?" the brit's voice was muffled by the walls separating them. For once Francis wanted to be one of the super heros Alfred always talked about, and just walk through the wall. However, this was impossible so he did the next best thing. Smooth talk his way into the apartment.<br>"You know, comments like that wound me mon ami. I just want to talk to you about our situation, that's all." Movement could be heard within and a few moments later the door was opened, revealing a father fkustered brit. He stepped aside, allowing Francis enter his home.  
>"Make it quick, git." Francis was startled by the decor. Although the walls were of a plain beige colour, there were smothered in numerous posters and canvases. Wasn't it against school rules put up posters? Many of the posters were of punk bands, although he had a rather big collection of posters featuring the sex Pistols, The Ramones, The Kinks and the Buzzcocks. The image of Arthur being a gentle was completely smashed and was now just little pieces lying on the floor.<br>However the place itself was exceedingly clean, if you ignored the disastar which was assumed to be the kitchen. In the living room, propped up against the main sofa, was a battered acoustic guitar, which was covered in gaffa tape.  
>Arthur went and sat near the guitar, making sure that Francis didn't damage it in some way. Francis followed suite and sat in the opposite chair. "So, how are we going to work this out?" he asked, curious in the other male's opinion.<br>"What do you mean work this out. I am not tutorig you. End off. I have now reason to you. Now, fuck off." Arthur went to pick up his guitar when Francis spoke up.  
>"I know, why don't we start a fresh page? I am Francis Bonnefoy, but of course you already knew that. I mean, who doesn't know my name. It is a pleasure to meet you Arthur Kirkland." The briton sighted, agitation flaring in his eyes.<br>"Didn't you hear me. Fuck off! I'm sure there's a whore waiting for you to fuck her somewhere."  
>"A mon cher, that is once side of me you have wrong. I do not sleep around with everyone I see. And I ahve not slept with as many people as the rumours say." Arthur merely grunted, not bothering to waste his breath with the frenchman.<br>"So, what do you do? and don't you dare call me mon cher again, got it?" said male asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. He honestly didn't care what francis did in his spare time. He was just being gentlemanly. Francis answered his questions with enphusiasim, happy that Arthur was asking him questions and actually trying to get to know him. Once he was done it was Arthur's turn. He soon finshed and another awkward silence settled between them.  
>"Well, at least we have one thing in common, frog,"<br>"Oh, and that is?"  
>"We both hate each other." <div> 


	3. Chapter 2

Arthur eyed the clock above the board. The more he wished for time to slow down and stop, the faster it seemed to pass. He could feels Francis' blue eyes boring a hole right through his back and slightly unnerved him. There was no amount of words that could express then Englishmen's hatred for the Frenchman.

"Hey Iggy, I know this lesson is unawesome and all, but you should still probably pay some attention instead of staring off into space." Arthur's trance was broken by his friends; Gilbert.

Gilbert was a Prussian albino who, apart from his rather inflated ego, was very much like the brit. The two had a similar taste in music and although he didn't look it, was almost as intelligent as Arthur. The only 'issues' Arthur had about Gilbert was his constant use of the word awesome, and the little yellow chick, who was named Gilbird, who sat on his owner's head without causing much harm.

"Gilbert, this is just a recap lesson, so it's fine if I don't pay attention." the Prussian brushed off the comment ad continued to make notes in his book. The blonde went back to looking at the clock. Only seven minutes left.

6

5

4

3

2..._Please god or someone, just stop time!_

1. Everyone packed up their stuff and left just after the bell sounded.

"Arthur, can I speak to just for a minute?" the teacher called out, halting Arthur's actions. As he peers left, the one person he wanted to avoid sauntered up to him.

"I'll wait outside for you, ok, mon ami." the brit ignored Francis and walked up to the desk.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about sir?"

"I heard you're now tutoring Francis. If that's the case can you give him this work?" Arthur stared at the sheets before taking them off the teacher and putting them in his bag.

"Yes sir." He said before being dismissed.

"So, what did teacher want?" the French male asked as he joined the blonde brit's side as soon as he had left the classroom.

"He asked me to castrate you." came Francis' reply, lacking emotion.

"Very funny mon cher." Arthur shivered with disgust.

"Stop calling me that. Also, I'd prefer it if you spoke in English whilst you're in my company."

"Pourquoi?" Francis asked, deliberately teasing the brit.

"Because I hate you and that language of yours. Now please consider my request unless you'd happily lose the hair and looks you're so proud of." with that the Frenchman kept his mouth shut as they walked to Arthur's dorm room. Said Briton pulled out his key, unlocked the door and step aside, allowing Francis to enter.

"Would you like anything to eat and drink frog?" he asked harshly as he strolled into the kitchen, filling up the kettle and putting on to boil.

"Non. I'm fine thanks." Sighing, the Englishman leaned against the work surface, eyeing the Frenchman who was currently sitting on the sofa in a leisurely manner.

"So, what subjects are you failing in?" he asked casually.

"Oh, I thought you weren't going to tutor me?" the French male teased.

"Well, I don't have a choice. Teachers are going to give me work for you to do and I'm not carrying around extra stuff for no bloody reason. Now, I'll ask you again. What lessons are you failing git?" By this point the kettle had boiled and Arthur made a cup of tea.

"Science, English, history." Francis stated.

"Fine, we'll split the week up. For three days we'll looks at one subject at a time, in the forth we'll recap everything and then on the fifth there'll be a test. I'll only tutor you during weekdays. I'm not giving up my weekends to teach you what you should already fucking know." Francis was amazed at how quickly the Englishman made a schedule. He smiled sincerely.

"I'm fine with that." Arthur took a sip from his tea, automatically calming. He wandered into the living room, settled his cup on the coffee table and relaxed onto the chair furthest away from Francis.

"Ok. We'll look English today seeing as I was given work for you to do by the teacher."

_This is going to be a long term._

* * *

><p><em>Ok, so i said I'd update this story during the holidays, but I got lazy. Also I had to revise for exams. Anyway, i swear on my Kagamine Len plushie's life i'll update more often. Hopefully once a week, but that's probably a bit too optimistic, so I'll aim for a feew times during a month. Anyway, hope you like the new installments and I'll get round to writing more after drawing Masashi from Versailles.<em>

_Copyright crap: I do not own these characters and stuff. Everything belongs to rightful owners. If I did own Hetalia then my we'd see a lot more yaoi action :)_


	4. Chapter 3

Whilst Francis copied Arthur's notes after around an hour and a half of shouting and yell at each other, the brit looked at numerous guitar tab sheets, occasionally mumbling obscenities to himself and scribbling something out.

"Arthur, you shouldn't frown like that. It doesn't suit you and it'll give you wrinkles and ruin your complexion ," said brit looked up, startled at how close the Frenchman how got, as he was now sitting in front of him.

"Ah, you bastard, get back to writing up those notes." Francis didn't move away; but instead poked Arthur's forehead, at the space between his eyebrows.

"When you stop frowning I'll go back to my work." Giving a small growl, the Briton stood up and walked away, puzzling the young Frenchman. A few moments later the emerald green eyed man came back, battered acoustic guitar in hand.

"Oh, is the little Englishman going to serenade me?" joked Francis.

"In your sodding dreams frog." Arthur snapped, as he sat back down and balanced the instrument on his thigh, before pulling a plectrum out of his pocket. Francis' eyes were filled with awe as Arthur's fingers effortlessly formed chord after chord.

"Stop watching me play and get back to your god damn work git." Arthur muttered before turning his attention to the tab sheets. It was Francis' turn to frown as he went back to his work, re-reading his work.

After several minutes a small alarm went off, alerting the two blondes that the two hours was up.

"Two hours up. Pack your stuff up and then fuck off."

"Very gentlemanly of you Arthur. Well, see you tomorrow, mon ami." As soon as those two little words passed Francis' lips a hard back book collided with the back of his head.

"Now now, that was uncalled for," muttered the Frenchman as he walked towards the door, "well, au revoir, Arthur." With that, Francis walked out the apartment, leaving Arthur alone in the apartment with his beloved guitar.

As Francis headed down the corridor he pulled out his mobile and searched through the contacts list, his mind wandering back to the two hours he'd just spent the brit._ However much it wounds me to say it, I leant more in those two hours than I do in a normal lesson_. Finding the name he was looking for, he pressed the call button and waited for the receiver to answer.

"Ola?"

"Antonio, it's Francis here. Where are you right now?"

"Oh, hey Francis. I'm at the normal place right now."

"Ok mon ami, I'll be there as soon as possible." With that he bid his friend good bye and snapped shut his phone, a smirk making itself present as he quickened his pace.


	5. Chapter 4

"Gil, this tab is terrible. No offence." Arthur said as the albino walked into the blonde's dorm room.

"Scheiße Arthur, you sure know how do over critize everything." the Prussian commented before making his way into the kitchen and pulling a beer out the fridge and opening it.

"Get your lazy arse over here instead of getting beer Gilbert. You need to listen to the changes I've made." The Prussian groaned before joining Arthur on the sofa, who was playing what the Prussian had written.

"that sounds fine to me," muttered Gilbert, his little yellow friend chirping in agreement.

"Just listen to the changes I've made." Arthur played the song again, with the changes.

"Whoa, that sounded awesome Arthur, uh, I mean, it sounded slightly improved. Nothing major." He took a long swig from the bottle of beer in his hand befor turning the tv on and flicked through channels.

"You so lucky, not having to share a dorm with anyone. Being lumbered with my unaewsome brother is a pain in the ass."

"Heh, you spend more time round here than you do in your own dorm Gil."

"Yeah, but you can have anyone round at any time without being disturbed. Gott, you do fu-"

"Gilbert, if you finish that sentence I'll castrate you." The blonde brit snapped. The albino chuckled as Arthur got up and went to fetch a beer of his own.

"So, how was Francis?" The Englishman growled at the sound of that name.

"A pain in the bloody ass. A total wanker." Arthur growled.

"Kesesese, same as ever then."

"Francis, hey. How was eyebrows?" The French blonde walked up to his Spanish friend, chuckling to himself.

"Wound up as ever."

"You gonna go tomorrow?" Antonio asked.

"Huh? Of course I think I have a new play thing." Chuckling again, the two walked off.

Arthur drank half a bottle of the beer he got before sighing contently, placing the bottle on the table.

"God I needed that." He muttered. Both Englishman and Prussian laughed before talking about music. They were rudely interrupted by Gilbert's phone ringing. After much swearing in German Gilbert ended the call and stood up.

"Sorry dude, but the awesome me needs to leave you. How unawesome is that?"

"Let me guess, Ludwig called." Arthur didn't need to guess. Gilbert only spoke his native language to his younger brother Ludwig, or with Roderick, an Austrian you was talented at playing the piano and was highly refined.

"Ja. Said something about cleaning and shit." Sighing, the silverette slowly made his over to the door.

"Danke for the beer." Gilbird cheeped before the Prussian walked out the door.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes Arthur mumbled something before pulling out his phone and making a call.

"Hello? It's Arthur. Do you want to come over for a couple of hours?" Someone with a strong American accent answered him and the two made arrangements before saying bye. And with that Arthur snapped his phone shut.

* * *

><p><em>Just gonna point out that I cannot wait till I cosplay Prussia :D<em>

_Any spelling mistakes then blame FMA: Brotherhood. I was watching it whilst typing_

_I still do not own Hetalia yet, so everything belongs to rightful owners_

_Reviews and stuff are nice and they motivate me :) hint hint_


End file.
